narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Ashen Estate
''Description'' ''The Help'' Obviously since the residence is so large, the upkeep of all the rooms and keeping everything up to presentable standards, Jay had employed a half dozen of individuals to help him out. 'Medical Staff' Asaki and Koizuma are members of Uzushiogakure Hospital's Staff that Jay has entered into a contractual agreement with, to become his children's personal physicians. On top of their background, Jay has used their contract to have them sit down with Azreal to add them into the roster of ANBU under his direct control. First, they were against it, but when the prospect of having more time to study and further their education. Despite this, they're nowhere near the skill level of Hana. 'Butlers/Maids' The story between Jay and the rich Baroness, Luna Chiheisen, dates back to when the young Nara was deep in his state of amnesia (About a year and a half in). Being a 16 year old boy, getting reacquainted with his abilities, he began doing missions for a myriad of different individuals, essentially becoming a mercenary. One of his earlier missions involved the Baroness, Luna, when she was 36 years young. She had been kidnapped and held for ransom, the responsibilities falling on her children. Despite the group of teenagers (Yuuta, being the oldest at 19, Mitsuki, next at 18, and the twins Satsuki and Natsuki being the youngest at 14) having a skill set reminiscent of old school shinobi, the abductors had been throwing around Ninjutsu all willy nilly, effectively making short work of the still-civilian guards. Jay, having not yet ventured out of Lightning Country, had been in the village in which the Baroness's household resides. When Luna's children were rallying for the villager's help in getting their mother back, Jay agreed to join and when the raid ensued later that night, his ferocity had scared the villagers into retreating. Despite the way he had fought, his Ivory being completely crimson as well as his hands and most of his clothing being painted in his own blood and that of the enemies, Luna was ever grateful for the bravery and willpower to remain standing to get to her. Surely surprised by effort in which to save her, Luna decided to bring the young man into her home to allow him time to rest. By the time he awoke from his injuries several hours later, it being his turn to be grateful as he had fallen unconscious halfway down the road, more formally met the Baroness and her children. Obviously, she asked for him to remain with her and keep her safe and he was all to willing to stay and keep her safe, teach her children how to properly use their chakra, finding it easier and easier to do so as his mental barrier continued to chip away to reveal more and more of his buried skills. Though, after two years, Luna grew sick and passed away. By that time, he had began close friends with her and her children, being a part of the family more than he was their bodyguard. Without their mother, all five of them were rather depressed and Jay left, but not before being told by them that they'd owed him a debt of gratitude and wished to see him again. Unknown to the young Nara, he would be in need of their services many years later. Once they reconnected around his triplet's fourth birthday, he told them of his new project and need of their help. Having been busy with building, or rebuilding (depending on perspective), the Manji, he needed people close to him to watch over his children. They agreed and when the house was finished, they became the Maids/Butlers to protect the young children in the light, while the Dragon Unit protected them all from the shadows. Obviously, the man had grown more paranoid concerning his children's safety, knowing it was the carefree attitude that had gotten his wife killed years prior. ''The Land'' ''Underground Training Facility'' The Underground Training Facility in the basement is the baby of Jay's and Kisuke's efforts in creating their own little pocket dimension. The two of them had been brainstorming and researching all they can on their respective fields, Fuinjutsu and Science. After many months, they were successful in creating their masterpiece, having at least two records of separate seals, the other being inside Celestial Castle with the Manji Insignia as the Entrance Design. Category:Residence